Lo que siempre debiste saber sobre mi
by Deuteros
Summary: Una idea de Ron es la causa de que Hermione escriba un libro sobre todo lo que los chicos deben de saber sobre las chicas, o mas bien, de las cosas que cierto pelirojo deberia de saber sobre cierta castaña.


**Hola a todos, tenia ya muchos meses de no escribir nada, si, las musas me abandonaron, pero bueno, leyendo el fanfic "Hermione Granger y la Orden del Fenix" que traduce GrangerWeasley me surgieron las ganas de escribir de nuevo.**

**Gracias a Marla por haber beteado esta historia, la idea original era subirla por capitulos y hacer un fanfic corto, pero la escribi sin intervalos y decidi publicarla como un oneshot, espero sea de su agrado, y ya saben, acepto de todo, desde criticas hasta maldiciones por correspondencia.**

**LO QUE SIEMPRE DEBISTE SABER SOBRE ****LAS MUJERES**** MI**

-Deberías de escribir un libro-

Esas palabras ….. aun resonaban en la mente de Hermione Granger que daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. La castaña se incorporo con muy mala cara y acomodo las almohadas para poder recargarse, ¿a quién trataba de engañar?, él y solo él era el culpable, la persona más capaz para poder dejarla sin dormir, no era la primera vez que esto le pasaba, pero sí era la primera vez que le provocaba insomnio por algo tan intrascendente como lo fue ese bobo comentario.

-Tonto Ron- murmuro ella por su culpa ahora no puedo dormir

La castaña bufó, como hacía siempre que su pelirrojo amigo lograba que rabiara, y para su desgracia eso era bastante seguido, pero debía de reconocer que esta vez él no tenía toda la culpa, él solo había hecho un comentario que a cualquier otra persona le habría pasado inadvertido, pero no a ella, la castaña cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro, tomo su varita y lanzo un par de hechizos para poder invocar uno de los fuegos portátiles que tan bien se le daban y no molestar a sus compañeras de cuarto.

-Debo de estar loca para hacer esto-, dijo ella, mientras tomaba un trozo de pergamino y comenzaba a escribir.

_Las chicas no somos tan difíciles de entender …_

A quien trato de engañar, sí somos difíciles de entender, y más para un tipo que tiene la misma gama de emociones que una cucharilla de té

_si la persona que está a su lado es observador, no es algo tan difícil…_

A menos que seas Ronald Weasley, el hombre más distraído del mundo mágico

Hermione entornó la mirada y comenzó a recordar, ella le había dado "Las señales" desde hacía mucho tiempo, eran bastante obvias, cualquier persona se habría dado cuenta; pero bueno, tenía que ser justa, no cualquier persona, su otro mejor amigo era tanto o quizás más distraído que Ron.

_No es algo tan difícil solo es cuestión de poner algo de interés en esa persona, las chicas por lo general demostramos lo que queremos con nuestras acciones, nuestros deseos no deben de ser interpretados solo por lo que decimos._

Hermione volvió a suspirar, lo que se proponía era prácticamente una tarea imposible, sí, estaba consciente de que las chicas eran un poco difíciles de entender, pero alguien con un poco de paciencia y mucha decisión podría entenderlas sin problemas, el problema era que la persona de la que hablaba era Ron, y el pelirrojo no era precisamente famoso por su capacidad de interpretación.

Si me dijo eso, seguro es porque de verdad quiere entender a las chicas pensó eso mientras sonreía, pero poco le duró el gusto.

Quizás le gusta alguien más pensó ella, y la sonrisa se borró de sus labios. La castaña cerró sus ojos y comenzó a pensar en cosas… cosas en las que ya había pensado en otras ocasiones, de hecho eran cosas que antes jamás le habían importado, pero desde que se dio cuenta que sentía algo más que amistad por su mejor amigo, comenzaron a tener importancia. Ella no era fea, no era vanidosa, pero sabía que no era fea, sin embargo no podía competir con sus compañeras de habitación Lavender y Parvati que no eran precisamente las chicas más inteligentes del colegio, pero sin duda eran muy bonitas y les gustaba mostrar su cuerpo.

Hermione miró sus piernas demasiado blancas

Siempre pasaba lo mismo, se miraba y se encontraba alguna cosa que no le gustaba, que si eran demasiado delgadas, que si eran demasiado blancas, la verdad es que ella estaba contenta con su físico, pero luego pensaba en Ron y surgían muchos descontentos, siempre se comparaba con sus compañeras de cuarto y salía perdiendo, no era que ellas fueran tan inteligentes como ella, pero a los chicos no les atraían las cerebritos, corrección, a su chico no le atraían las cerebritos.

Ya se había dado cuenta que desde el curso anterior, a Ron le habían comenzado a gustar las chicas, no era que se lo hubiera contado, sino que lo sorprendió varias veces mirándoles las piernas a algunas chicas de Hufflepuff. Lo peor fue cuando llegaron esas chicas de Beaxbattons_, _y en momentos en que no sabía que lo miraban, el pelirrojo se quedaba boquiabierto, en especial mirando a Fleur.

Hermione frunció el seño y tomo de nueva cuenta la pluma, la mojó en el tintero y comenzó a escribir.

_Algo principal que debes de notar es que a las chicas no nos gusta que los chicos anden por ahí mirándonos como si fuéramos simples trozos de carne, más aún si las__ miras sin siquiera disimular, nos hacen sentir incomodas._

La verdad es que Ron jamás la había visto de esa forma, y eso la hacía sentir bastante decepcionada, aunque eso sí, ese tonto patán parece que se dio cuenta de que ella sabía que miraba a otras chicas, pues a partir del baile de los campeones, siempre se quedaba tras ella cuando subían las escaleras.

-Tonto Ron- murmuró mientras ponía las notas que había escrito en su mesa de noche y apagaba el fuego mágico para intentar dormir.

Al día siguiente cuando bajó a desayunar tenía unas marcadas ojeras producto de la falta de sueño.

-Ya no deberías de estudiar tanto- dijo Ron despreocupadamente mientras daba una enorme mordida a una tostada rebosante de mermelada –no eggs gueno-

Hermione lo miró de mala manera, y Harry al ver lo que estaba pasando prefirió esconderse tras el Profeta que recién le habían traído a la castaña.

-Ronald- dijo ella

Ron pareció atragantarse cuando escuchó que su amiga lo llamaba así, esa era la señal de que estaba enfadada, o más bien, que él la había hecho enfadar, pero lo había tomado por sorpresa, ya que por lo general Hermione no se enfadaba tan rápido, y menos por algo que tenía nada de importancia.

La castaña esperó a escuchar lo que él iba a decir.

-Yo solo decía que…..- Ron trato de hablar

-Tú solo tratas de decirme que lo único que sé hacer es estudiar- dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Harry seguía escondido tras el profeta, la verdad es que no le apetecía ser parte en una de las frecuentes discusiones de sus amigos, pero quien no había perdido ni un sólo detalle sobre el naciente conflicto era Ginny.

Ron pareció meditar con cuidado lo que iba a decir, pues tampoco quería tener una discusión con su amiga por una tontería y menos sin haber desayunado.

-ejem... Yo… lo siento, no debí de haberte molestado en estos días- dijo el pelirrojo en un tono bastante solemne.

Harry frunció el seño bastante confuso por lo que había dicho su amigo, Hermione entrecerró los ojos mientras trataba de entender lo que Ron acababa de decir, la castaña comenzaba a tener una teoría que fue confirmada por la risa de Ginny.

-Ron…..yo….no…..Ronald- dijo ella mientras se ponía tan roja como un tomate y le arrebataba el Profeta a Harry para esconderse tras él.

-Mamá tuvo una charla con él en verano, explicándole cosas de chicas que los chicos deben de saber- dijo Ginny en voz muy baja.

El resto del día Hermione dedicó miradas severas a Ron quien a su vez parecía estar bastante amable con ella.

_Cualquier chico que esté interesado en una chica debe de ser más receptivo a nuestro temperamento, sobretodo antes de abrir su gran boca y pensar que todo es culpa de cosas que nos pasan solo a las chicas, más aún, cuando no se tiene ni la menor idea de nada._

Hermione terminó de garabatear esas palabras antes de ponerse a buscar la información que necesitaba para su trabajo de Aritmancia, la biblioteca estaba algo sola, así que guardó su pergamino y dejó su mochila sobre la mesa. Diez minutos después, al regresar, vio que la mesa estaba ocupada por alguien más, bueno, no por alguien más, sino por el causante de sus ojeras.

-Harry esta de mal humor- dijo Ron –además….pensé que te gustaría algo de compañía, este lugar es bastante aburrido-

-Rona…gracias- dijo ella.

Si, ésta era una de las cosas que le atraía de él. En parte era cierto, últimamente Harry parecía estar de muy mal humor, y por lo general ellos dos eran los que pagaban la factura de ese mal humor, así que no era raro que estuviera huyendo, pero para ser honesta, lo primero que pasó por su mente fue, que ella no era el plato de segunda mesa de nadie, pero si lo pensaba bien, Ron podía haberse quedado en otro sitio, sin embargo en vez de ello, se refugió en el lugar que para él era el más aburrido de todo el colegio. Algunas veces, muy pocas por cierto, ella también se aburría un poco, pero tenía que reconocer que la biblioteca en compañía de Ron era muy diferente; cada una de las malas miradas que se había ganado de la Señora Pince era por culpa de Ron, el pelirrojo siempre se quejaba y ella siempre le reñía, y siempre era divertido hacerlo, pues Ron a veces parecía un niño pequeño al que había que cuidar, uno que la exasperaba y la hacía rabiar, pero que casi siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa, sí, tenía que aceptarlo, Ron era su niño. Y así de esa manera dejar pasar un tiempo para que a Harry se le pasara el mal humor y poder regresar a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Hermione se encontraba enfurruñada en su cama, una vez más, Ron lo había arruinado todo, habían tenido su ronda habitual como cada miércoles y en el camino habían encontrado a una parejita que discutía, el tipo, un Hufflepuff de cuarto curso, se había dado media vuelta y había dejado a la chica con la palabra en la boca. Ron sonrió mientras decía –así se hace-

La castaña saco de su escondite aquel pergamino donde garabateaba desde hacía días los consejos que Ron tanto quería conocer y comenzó a escribir.

_Las chicas odiamos a los patanes insensibles que no nos tratan con respeto …_

Cerro los ojos y comenzó a recordar las discusiones que tenia habitualmente con su mejor amigo, los minutos pasaban y Hermione ponía mas mala cara, al final terminó por soltar un pequeño bufido y tacho las últimas líneas que escribió.

Patán insensible, dijo la castaña mientras soltaba un suspiro, Ron jamás la había dejado con la palabra en la boca, cuando ellos discutían se ponían toda la atención posible, y eso era un detalle que remarcar, pues por lo general el pelirrojo no ponía atención en casi nada, salvo comida, quidditch y a ella, bueno, al menos la atendía cuando discutían.

Hermione sonrió, al recordar la cara que Ron ponía cuando se enojaba, sus orejas se ponían rojas, esa era la señal de que las cosas estaban por ponerse difíciles, pero por lo general ella ignoraba esa señal. Se mordió los labios, era bastante consciente de que conocía las señales y tenía en sus manos la forma de evitar una pelea, pero le gustaba pelear con él, claro sólo cuando eran cosas triviales, porque tenía toda su atención por el rato que duraba la discusión, pero odiaba esas peleas que de verdad los hacían herirse.

-El no es así- dijo suspirando, para después cerrar los ojos, apenas unos instantes después los abrió y sonrió, y tomo de nuevo el pergamino.

_Odiamos que los patanes insensibles se apoyen unos a otros cuando hacen una tontería, y más cuando el mago que apoya jamás se porta de esa manera. Los chicos no deberían de comportarse de esa forma, no a todas las brujas nos gustan los chicos malos…._

Y eso era cierto, odiaba a los tipos como Draco que se creían superiores a todos y que trataban a los demás como basura, eso era algo que no entendía, pues había escuchado en los baños de chicas, comentarios de algunas acerca de lo mucho que les gustaba Malfoy; no era feo, pero a ella no le parecía nada atractivo. La castaña sonrió pues recordó que también había escuchado como algunas de las chicas, en especial las de su curso y las más pequeñas se sentían bastante atraídas por los hermanos de Ron, si, Fred y George también tenían sus seguidoras que decían sentirse maravilladas por lo osados que eran. Hermione rió, esos dos no eran osados, solo eran un par de niños traviesos, más inmaduros que sus hermanos menores.

Ninguno de los antes mencionados entraba totalmente en la descripción de chico malo, Malfoy era un hurón malcriado, y los gemelos, un par de inmaduros, pero ella de inmediato recordó a un par que sí entraba perfectamente en la descripción de chico malo: James Potter y Sirius Black, no los conoció en persona, pero Harry les había contado a ella y a Ron todo lo que Sirius y Remus le habían contado, ambos eran populares y engreídos, lo cual los hizo un par de conquistadores, no perdían la oportunidad de lucirse ante una chica que les gustaba, demostrando que no les importaba el peligro, y sobre todo que no le tenían miedo a los Slytherin. Sí, eso si estaba bien, eso no le gustaba ella, Hermione entorno la mirada y dejo la pluma en la mesita de noche.

-Tonto patán- murmuro molesta.

Ron no era así, generalmente no se metía en líos ni le gustaba lucirse con cuanta chica se ponía en su camino, pero había excepciones, ella parecía ser la excepción, sí, no quería a los Slytherin, pero no se metía con ellos, al menos no con todos ellos, solo había cuatro a los que Ron no soportaba y justamente eran los cuatro que la insultaban a ella, claro, también insultaban a Harry y a los Weasley, pero Ron parecía soportar más esto que cuando la llamaban a ella sangre sucia.

Eso era algo que hacía a Ron enfurecer, la castaña sonrió cuando recordó la primera vez que Ron había saltado a defenderla, fue después de Halloween de primer curso, el trió había escuchado a Pansy Parkinson decirle a una chica de Slytherin que era una pena que el Troll no se hubiera desecho de ella cuando la ataco en los baños, Ron no dijo nada, sólo puso muy mala cara, Hermione no sabía qué significaba ese insulto y prefirió no preguntarlo, Harry estaba más indignado por los deseos de Pansy, y ella había pensado que Ron sentía lo mismo, ese mismo día, unas horas más tarde el caldero de Pansy había lanzado una humareda que dejo a la Slytherin de color amarillo y ni madame Pomfrey fue capaz de quitarle ese color en una semana, el profesor Snape encontró que alguien había arrojado un envoltorio de ranas de chocolate al caldero, no se supo quien había sido y todos fueron castigados, Hermione desde el mismo instante en que Snape pregunto quién había arrojado la envoltura, supo que había sido Ron, pues cuando se rió el aliento a chocolate de su amigo la inundó.

Ese había sido el principio de todas las veces que él era el primero en saltar a defenderla, detestaba a Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle, los Slytherin que la molestaban y no perdía jamás la oportunidad de hacerles una jugarreta, la mayoría de las veces apoyado por Harry y a escondidas de ella, como cuando Malfoy estuvo en la enfermería un par de días, nadie supo qué había pasado, ni quién fue el que lo hechizó, pero ella había escuchado a Harry reírse del rubio, mientras Ron mencionaba que nunca antes se había sentido tan contento de saber cuál era el encantamiento deductivo y sobre todo de tener tan buena puntería. Eso había sucedido apenas unos meses atrás y justo después de que el rubio la había llamado sangre sucia.

La castaña se mordió los labios y comenzó a garabatear.

Nos gustan los chicos caballerosos, pero no sobre protectores, ya que eso podemos tomarlo como un insulto al sentir que se nos considera unas inútiles incapaces de defenderse…

-Si, así es- afirmo ella en voz muy baja.

_nos gusta que los chicos se preocupen por nosotras, pero que al mismo tiempo confíen en que somos bastante capaces de cuidarnos solas, porque eso significa que nos valoran como brujas competentes y no como a damiselas en peligro que siempre que se encuentran en apuros esperan a su príncipe salvador ._

Eso era justo lo que ella pensaba, era lo bastante independiente para poder cuidarse sola, después de todo ella era la mejor de su promoción, y probablemente la bruja más brillante que había pisado Hogwarts, después de todo, eso era lo que le habían dicho la mayoría de sus profesores

Hermione bufo nuevamente. Malfoy era un tipo molesto, que por lo general lo único que le causaba era risa, sus aires de tipo peligroso eran por lo general bastante cómicos, sí, tenia a sus dos fieles seguidores, pero eran dos tipos de lo mas inútiles y ella en lo personal dudaba que Crabbe y Goyle supieran para que servía una varita, sin embargo hubo vez en la que sí se había sentido intimidada por Malfoy, y eso había sido a finales del curso anterior. Hermione había salido a entregar un libro, ya era tarde, de hecho los alumnos ya tenían prohibido salir, y ese libro tenía que entregarlo justo ese día; no le gustaba romper las reglas, pero menos le gustaría sentir la ira de la señora Pince, y mucho menos manchar su pulcro historial en la biblioteca, así que salió a entregarlo. Ese día, Ron jugaba una partida de ajedrez con Harry y le dijo que ya lo entregaría mañana que ya tenían prohibido salir, pero la castaña lo ignoro y salió a entregarlo; de hecho salió tan rápido que olvido su varita.

Había llegado corriendo a la biblioteca, entrego el libro y se apresuro a regresar a la torre de Gryffindor, pero en uno de los corredores fue interceptada por Malfoy, ella se había maldecido en silencio, cuando se llevo la mano a su túnica y no encontró su varita, de inmediato retrocedió un paso, cosa que hizo que el rubio sonriera y sacara su varita, por primera vez sintió miedo, pero ese miedo pronto se desvaneció cuando la varita de Draco salto de su mano, Ron había aparecido detrás del rubio y tenía muy mala cara.

-Déjala- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Estúpida comadreja- respondió el rubio quien volteo enojado cuando se dio cuenta quien lo había desarmado -¿Qué harás si no lo hago?-

-Juro que…..que….- dijo Ron que se notaba más molesto.

-Cuando sepas que harás envíame una lechuza informándome- dijo el rubio mirándolo con desprecio mientras recogía su varita y se alejaba.

-QUE TE QUITARE TU ESTUPIDA VARITA Y TE LA METERE DONDE NO TE DA EL SOL-

Malfoy dio media vuelta y miró con odio a Ron, pero no dijo nada más. Ellos continuaron su camino a la torre, iban en silencio, la castaña no había dicho nada pues sabía que su amigo iba bastante molesto, ni siquiera le agradeció el haberla ayudado, ni le reprendió por lo que le había gritado al hurón, que para ser sincera había sido algo bastante cómico y ofensivo.

Ron se detuvo mientras sacaba algo de su túnica.

-Toma- dijo mientras le lanzaba su varita –no debiste haber salido sin ella-

La castaña abrió los ojos y suspiro y tomo nuevamente la pluma para continuar con lo que escribía.

_Pero algunas veces nos gusta sentirnos importantes para el chico que nos gusta, y nos encanta saber que, aunque seamos capaces de cuidarnos solas, tenemos a alguien a nuestro lado que esta listo para saltar a defendernos…_

-Tonto patán- dijo ella mientras sonreirá.

_aunque algunas veces quieran protegernos aun cuando no corremos ningún peligro._

La castaña soltó una risita al recordar como Ron siempre se molestaba cuando el nombre de Viktor Krum salía en alguna plática. Parecía mentira, que fuera el mismo del que Ron alguna vez dijo que era el mago perfecto, ahora era un ser lleno de maldad y de defectos. Ella sabía que eso se debía a que Viktor la había invitado al baile de los tres magos y sabia que Ron era demasiado posesivo.

Hermione suspiro, algunas veces se ilusionaba con imaginarse que ese odio repentino por el búlgaro era porque estaba celoso de él, pero no, Ron no estaba interesado en ella, la castaña sabia que ella no era el tipo de chica que le gustaba a Ron. Ella guardó de nuevo el pergamino para poder dormir, después de todo, al día siguiente tenia clases y no podía pasar toda la noche torturándose pensando en Ron.

Al día siguiente mientras caminaban, vieron a una chica que se resbalo y cayo de sentón, todos los que miraron comenzaron a reír, todos incluyendo a sus dos mejores amigos, Hermione entorno la mirada bufo y se alejo del pelirrojo, esa noche apenas termino sus deberes se despidió de Harry, Ginny y Ron, y subió a su habitación para inmediatamente después de ponerse su pijama sacar ese pergamino y comenzar a garabatear.

_Odio a los chicos que se burlan de las desgracias ajenas._

Hermione recordó que apenas unos meses atrás, antes de haberse trasladado a Grimmauld place, en los pocos días que estuvieron en la madriguera, Ron se había reído de ella cuando se cayó de la escoba.

-Tonto inmaduro- murmuro ella –insensible... insufrible-

Pero de pronto recordó aquel instante, y para ser justa, tenía que aceptar que las cosas no habían sido así de simples, en primer lugar Ron le había estado rogando que jugara quidditch con él para practicar un poco.

-Anda Hermione- rogaba el pelirrojo.

-Por supuesto que no Ron- dijo ella poniéndose un poco colorada –ya sabes que no sé volar-

-No es difícil- decía él defendiendo su punto –solo es elevarse un poco y lanzarme la quaffle en distintas direcciones-

-No necesito volar para hacer eso, puedo lanzarla desde tierra- respondió ella.

-No es lo mismo- chillo Ron –solo inténtalo, seguro que puedes hacerlo-

-Puedo encantar la quaffle y dirigirla con mi varita y parecerá que te la enviara alguien que está volando-

-Así no es divertido- se defendió Ron.

-Hermione no puede hacer magia fuera del colegio- dijo Molly quien había estado escuchando la plática –deja en paz a Hermione, sabes que no sabe volar y puede lastimarse.

Molly salió de la cocina, la castaña vio que Ron había quedado desanimado.

-Puedo pedirle a tu mama que encante la quaffle y así podrás practicar dijo ella.

-Quería jugar contigo- respondió el sonando poco interesado en la propuesta de su amiga.

Minutos más tarde, Hermione se lamentaba mientras trataba de controlar la escoba con una sola mano y trataba de anotarle a Ron con la otra, no sabía por qué acepto jugar; sí, odiaba volar pero no había podido resistir el ver a Ron tan desanimado, aunque por estar pensando en que fue lo que la motivo a volar perdió el balance y termino estampándose contra el suelo, intento meter las manos para amortiguar el golpe, pero sintió un fuerte dolor en la mano, lo intento, pero el dolor fue más fuerte y no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas.

Tras ella escucho reír a Ron.

El pelirrojo rio cuando vio a Hermione que se había caído, ella no tenía por qué haberse caído, estaba apenas a no más de dos metros del suelo, pero cuando vio que se quedo sentada en el suelo, se apresuro a bajar y desmonto junto a ella arrodillándose.

-¿Estas bien?-

-No- dijo ella mirándolo enfadada.

Hermione estaba muy molesta, ella había volado solo por él, y él se reía de ella, no quería hacerlo, pero sin poder evitarlo lloró un poco más frente a él, la castaña cerró los ojos mientras se maldecía por mostrarse débil ante Ron, cuando sintió que un dedo limpiaba una lagrima que caía, ella abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Ron que la miraba atentamente.

-Perdón- dijo él en tono muy bajito –no creí que te hubieras lastimado-

Ella solo tuvo que mirarlo, para darse cuenta que sus palabras eran sinceras, Ron le tomo la mano y se dio cuenta que aquello que le dolía tanto era uno de sus dedos… estaba roto, el pelirrojo saco su varita y medito unos segundos antes de volverla a guardar.

-Episkeyo- dijo ella, pensando que Ron había olvidado el hechizo para componer huesos rotos.

-Ya lo sé; en los entrenamientos le he arreglado más de una vez un hueso a Harry.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto ella.

-Iré por mama- dijo él –ella lo hará mejor-

-No Ron….te regañara-

Ella sabía que así seria, y seria injusta, por que él no insistió más en que volara, fue ella misma quien decidió volar, y para ser sincera había sido una caída ridícula, pero Molly de una u otra forma iba a terminar castigando y riñendo a Ron.

-No importa- dijo el -preferible eso a que te quede mal tu dedo- y diciendo eso, salió corriendo a buscar a Molly.

Un par de minutos más tarde vio a Molly salir al patio Ron tenia las orejas muy rojas y la mujer se veía molesta.

-ESTO ES TU CULPA RONALD WEASLEY….lo siento querida, te curare pronto…..QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO CUANDO LA OBLIGASTE A VOLAR-

-Ron no me obligo….-

-No tienes que defenderlo hija, sé que la culpa es suya…..ES TU INVITADA RONALD, TU OBLIGACION ES ATENDERLA Y CUIDARLA, NO SE POR QUE MERLIN ME HA DADO HIJOS TAN DESCONSIDERADOS-

Unos segundos después la castaña sintió frio en su mano y supo que estaba curada, Ron resultó regañado una y otra vez, ella había tratado de intervenir pero fue inútil, para Molly el culpable absoluto era Ron que no había dicho ni una sola palabra, así que supondría el pelirrojo se enojaría con ella.

Hermione decidió subir al cuarto que compartía con Ginny para esperar un par de horas e ir a hablar con Ron, pero para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió.

-Ronald….deberías de tocar antes de entrar…pude estar desnuda- se quejo la castaña.

Ella miro a Ron que se sonrojo al escuchar lo que ella decía.

-Yo…lo siento, solo quería saber si estabas mejor- dijo él mientras las orejas se le ponían más rojas aun.

-Fue mi culpa que cayeras, no debí de pedirte que jugaras si sé que no te gusta volar- dijo Ron que se miraba muy arrepentido.

Volviendo al presente, Hermione abrió los ojos y sonrió, y tomo de nuevo el pergamino para seguir escribiendo.

_Pero nos gustan los chicos que se preocupan de verdad por nosotras cuando de verdad hace falta, lo suficiente para arriesgarse a recibir una reprimenda de su madre por algo de lo que no tienen culpa._

La castaña se mordió el labio, ese verano había charlado con Molly, quien le conto que en cuarto curso Ron le escribió para aclararle que ella no estaba de novia de Harry y que todo era una mentira de Rita Skeeter.

Hermione recordó que Ron había tenido que compartir su huevo de pascua con ella, pues mientras el de ella parecía un huevo de snidget, los de los demás parecían huevos de dragón. Hermione sonrió cuando recordó la cara que había puesto Ron cuando ella vio el huevo que le tocaba.

-Sin duda ese fue un enorme sacrificio para Ron- dijo mientras sonreirá.

Esa tarde Ron había compartido con ella su huevo, obviamente lo había hecho a escondidas de los gemelos y de Ginny, pues no quería burlas.

Nos gustan los chicos que comparten lo que tienen.

Hermione tacho esa línea y frunció el seño, ella lo había puesto como una broma, pero la verdad es que siendo honesta Ron no merecía una broma sobre compartir, él compartía con ella y con Harry lo más valioso que tenia: su familia, los Weasley eran para ella y para Harry una familia, claro estaba que ella no estaba en la misma posición de abandono de Harry, pero al ser sus padres muggles, los Weasley se habían convertido para ella en una especie de segundos padres.

La castaña sonrió al darse cuenta que pasó de ser hija única con solitaria vida, a tener seis hermanos bastante peculiares y un par de padres más. Suspiró mientras recordó a los hermanos de Ron, siete contando a Harry, nueve si contaba a Luna y Neville y además de todos ellos, tenía a Ron.

Hermione guardo sus pergamino una vez más y se dispuso a dormir, después de todo tenía que descansar, ya que las primeras dos horas de clase eran de Historia de la Magia con el Profesor Binns y tenía que tomar muy buenas notas porque sin duda alguna, Harry y Ron terminarían dormidos antes de diez minutos.

Al día siguiente, ella caminaba en silencio, mientras respiraba profundo buscando paciencia, pues Ron no paraba de quejarse.

-Dumbledore tiene la culpa, ¿a quien podría ocurrírsele contratar a un tipo que hasta muerto aburre?, quizás quiera que nosotros muramos de aburrimiento mientras ese fantasma da la clase y a la siguiente hora el colegio esté lleno de fantasmas- decía le pelirrojo.

La verdad es que el comentario era gracioso, pero Ron ya la tenía un poco cansada con las protestas, mismas que comenzaron desde que el fantasmal profesor lo despertó cuando sus ronquidos interrumpieron su clase y despertaron a otros alumnos, el profesor lo había regañado y ahí fue que Ron comenzó con una crítica en voz baja que no dejaba que la castaña se concentrase; luego, comenzaron una pequeña pelea que terminó cuando Neville resbaló de su pupitre y se pegó en el labio.

Esa noche Hermione escribió largo y tendido sobre el mal humor que las chicas detestaban, y era cierto, Ron era bastante enojón, aunque Hermione tenía que aceptar que su sentido del humor era bastante acido y por lo general sus bromas la hacían reír, aunque la mayoría de las veces tenía que aguantarse la risa, para poder regañarlo y no alentarlo a que se comportara mal.

La castaña soltó una leve risita cuando recordó que apenas unos días atrás, ella y Ron esperaban a Harry cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, Harry había sido detenido en el camino por Angelina Johnson para darle unas instrucciones para el próximo partido. Los dos estaban tirados mirando al cielo, cuando una pregunta de Ron provoco una escena bastante graciosa.

-¿Qué parecen los ronquidos de Harry?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Ronald- le riño ella.

-Vamos, a ti también te deben de parecer bastante peculiares- dijo el pelirrojo.

-No voy a decirte a qué se me figuran los ronquidos del pobre Harry- dijo ella –el pobre debe de tener la nariz lastimada por el quidditch-

-Entonces tu también has pensado que sus ronquidos parecen otra cosa- dijo él.

-No es cierto, yo no he dicho nada- dijo ella tratando de evitar soltar una risita, pues a decir verdad desde que escucho al moreno roncar por primera vez, había pensado en varias cosas que podían semejar al ronquido de su amigo.

-Parece un thestral enfermo- dijo Ron, causando que Hermione riera sin poder aguantarse.

Al ver que la castaña no decía nada Ron la animo.

-Es tu turno-

-Un mandril viejo- dijo ella

-Un kneassel moribundo

-Un snorckak con gripe- añadió Hermione.

-Una mandrágora cantando- dijo él.

-Un hurón atropellado- dijo ella.

-¿Que maldita nube están mirando?- los interrumpió Harry quien recién había llegado y se limpiaba las gafas para mirar al cielo y buscar la nube que pensaba veían sus amigos.

Ron no dijo nada, comenzó a reír, dejándola a ella sonrojarse y a Harry muy extrañado esperando la respuesta.

-No mirábamos ninguna nube Harry- dijo ella mientras sentía que sus orejas se ponían muy rojas, la castaña se mordió el labio –hablábamos de lo que parecen tus ronquidos. Harry se quedo boquiabierto, mientras Ron se reía más fuerte, aunque Ron parecía reírse más de la cara de Hermione que de la de Harry, porque mientras Harry tocaba a la puerta de su amigo guardabosques, Ron le decía en voz baja que parecía una remolacha de lo roja que aun estaba.

La castaña sonrió, Ron era la única persona que lograba ponerla de ese color, si no por una buena broma, lo hacía haciéndola enfadar, pero no podía negar una cosa, Ron la llevaba a los extremos.

El tiempo había pasado rápido, y Hermione recién había regresado a casa, sabía que estaría solo por unos días con sus padres, las cosas se habían salido de control en el mundo mágico, y ahora se sabía la verdad, lo que Harry y Dumbledore habían estado diciendo desde hacía un año: Voldemort había regresado. La situación era caótica, ella había tenido que discutir bastante para que al menos pudiera pasar unos días con sus padres, era irónico, pero con quien más había tenido que discutir había sido con su pelirrojo amigo, quien fue el primero en sugerir que regresara junto con los Weasley a la madriguera; la castaña suspiro mientras sacaba un pequeño libro, días atrás se había dado cuenta de que ya llevaba una buena cantidad de pergaminos escritos sobre los consejos que Ron había pedido, o más bien con quejas de cosas que le molestaban de Ron.

Ya eran tantos que ella considero que era mejor juntarlos todos, así que no le tomo mucho tiempo el realizar unos cuentos encantamientos, para que sus escritos quedaran unidos formando un pequeño libro.

Hermione lo abrió en la última página y comenzó a escribir.

_Nos gusta sentirnos protegidas, pero también nos gusta sentirnos escuchadas y apoyadas, odiamos que nos lleven la contraria aun cuando saben que tenemos la razón, odiamos a los tipos necios y obstinados._

Hermione había pasado un buen rato discutiendo con Ron, y lo que más le había molestado fue que el pelirrojo no había tenido la prudencia de esperar a que Dumbledore los dejara solos, no señor, el pelirrojo había empezado a discutir apenas escucho que ella quería pasar parte de las vacaciones con sus padres.

-Profesor- dijo la castaña –me gustaría pasar parte del verano con mis padres-

-¿Estás loca?- ladro Ron –Con esos malditos dementes sueltos-

-Ron…..- trato de calmarlo ella

-Loca, de remate- decía el pelirrojo sin siquiera voltear a verla.

-Puedo cuidarme sola, además …..-

-Esa sucia rata seguro que ya le dijo que eres la mejor amiga de Harry y….-

-Eso lo sabe cualquiera Ronald-

-Además, esa vaca infecta que dijo que eras la novia de Harry, y seguro que ese bastardo querrá hacerte daño-

-Ronald modera tu lenguaje- dijo ella sonrojada al ver a Dumbledore que los miraba sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Es un maldito bastardo Vvvol….ese bastardo es eso, un sucio y mal nacido bastardo-

-Es bastante curioso que es incapaz de pronunciar su nombre, pero muy capaz de insultarle- dijo muy entretenido Dumbledore en voz baja.

-Ronald- chillo ella

-Señorita Granger, señor Weasley, creo que podemos destinar a un par de miembros de la Orden para que cuiden la casa de la señorita Granger por unos días, pero debo de advertirle que será por solo unos días, y después usted será trasladada a la madriguera para que quede bajo el cuidado de los Weasley- dijo el anciano director.

-Por Merlín…Profesor, a Harry lo dejaron descuidado el verano pasado y ya ve lo que paso … además no me fío en la Orden- dijo Ron.

-Ronald- volvio a chillar Hermione.

-Créame señor Weasley, la señorita Granger recibirá una vigilancia más competente que la vigilancia que recibió Harry-

-Podríamos enviar a Minerva transformada, ella podría estar las 24 horas acompañando a la señorita Granger- interrumpió el profesor Flitwick que recién entraba a la habitación.

Si las miradas pudieran matar el profesor Flitwick habría caído ahí mismo muerto presa de la mirada de basilisco que le dirigió Ron y que causo que Dumbledore sonriera.

-Minerva….digo, la profesora McGonagall no puede quedarse con Hermione-

Todos habían volteado a mirar a Ron, siendo sinceros y pese a la incomodidad que le había producido a Hermione el imaginarse pasar varios días vigilada constantemente por su profesora favorita, el plan no era del todo malo. Ron se había quedado mudo cuando los demás lo miraron esperando el saber los motivos para oponerse.

-Yo…..no es adecuado, la profesora ya está muy mayor y ….y…-

-Ya basta Ronald- dijo muy molesta la castaña.

-En ese caso veremos la forma de que Hermione esté bien protegida por los pocos días que pase en su casa- dijo Dumbledore quien miraba muy divertido a Ron –para que el Señor Weasley esté tranquilo-

-Yo…solo decía que …nada- murmuro el pelirrojo de forma casi inaudible.

Esa había sido una de las pocas veces que Ron hablaba frente a los profesores, por lo general no le gustaba ser centro de las conversaciones y menos de las discusiones con adultos, pues por lo regular, exceptuándola a ella, Ron no defendía mucho sus argumentos. Además cuando un adulto decía algo, por lo general no lo contradecía, ese era un efecto que sin duda era producto de la señora Weasley, Hermione sonrió al sentir un poco de envidia de no tener ese poder para controlar a Ron, aunque tenía que reconocer que Ron solo trataba de que ella estuviera a salvo, y siendo sus padres muggles, ella sería la que tuviera que defenderlos a ellos en caso de que pasara algo. Por fortuna faltando solo un día para ser trasladada a la madriguera, no había pasado nada, la profesora McGonagall no había sido asignada a cuidarla, aunque eso no evitó que recibiera unas cuantas visitas de los Hermanos de Ron, si, Bill, y los Gemelos la habían ido a visitar y fueron ellos quienes le contaron que además de ellos, había dos magos más que vigilaban constantemente su casa, los gemelos no eran parte de la Orden, pero no pudieron evitar hacerle una visita.

Esa tarde Hermione se encontraba en el consultorio de sus padres, la especialidad de sus padres eran los niños, así que tenía un televisor donde siempre se sintonizaba alguna serie infantil para distraer a sus pequeños pacientes y que no estuvieran nerviosos, la castaña estaba aburrida y se arrepentía de no haber cargado con ningún libro nuevo, y no le apetecía la idea de leer uno de los libros que ya había leído, el ultimo paciente de ese día estaba siendo atendido por su padre, su madre estaba junto a ella acomodando unas cosas para poder regresar a casa temprano y disfrutar de la última noche que su hija pasaría con ellos, Hermione miro el televisor y miro la escena que se desarrollaba: una chica lloraba y un chico se acercaba a ella mientras le decía que no debería de llorar, porque era más linda cuando reía, una leve risa la hizo voltear y miro a su madre que la veía muy entretenida. Esa misma noche Hermione apenas subió a su habitación saco su libro para anotar.

_Nos gustan los chicos que saben que por más fuerte que seamos, necesitamos que nos consuelen, y no que nos den palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuéramos sus mascotas._

La castaña dejo de lado su libro, estaba bastante enfurruñada.

Si, Ron era de ese tipo, o al menos así había sido cuando ella lo abrazó el día que se enteraron de la condena a muerte de Buckbeack, y su amigo solo había atinado a abrazarla torpemente y a darle tres palmadas en la coronilla, sí, Ron era bastante denso emocionalmente, y más tarde durante una plática que habían tenido con Harry, ella se había dado cuenta que era más denso de lo que se imaginaba, fue durante esa platica que él le había sugerido que escribiera un libro sobre cómo entender a las chicas.

Hermione bufo, no comprendía como él no podía entender que las chicas necesitaban ese apoyo, sentir que alguien estaba a su lado y saber que podían derrumbarse porque esa persona no las dejaría caer, ella se había sentido así apenas hace unas semanas, cuando estaban en la enfermería después de la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios y muy a su pesar tenía que aceptar que Ron había estado ahí para ella, el también había resultado herido, y puede que sus heridas fueran de más cuidado que las de ella, pero él no se aparto de su lado.

La castaña suspiro, Ron se había portado muy diferente al chico que ella abrazo en tercer curso, muy diferente al chico que le sugirió escribiera un libro sobre lo que esperan las chicas de los chicos. No, definitivamente no le había dedicado palabras tiernas, pero su mirada, esa mirada que ella nunca había visto en él, le dijo mucho más de lo que cualquier palabra le hubiera dicho. Ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado esa noche.

Tenía poco de haber despertado, estaba en la enfermería del colegio, apenas unas horas antes ella y sus amigos se habían metido a escondidas al Ministerio de Magia para caer en una trampa ideada por Lord Voldemort, los Mortífagos los estaban esperando y faltó muy poco para que los mataran, porque ella ni por un segundo se creyó las palabras de Lucius Malfoy de que los liberaría si Harry les entregaba la profecía, jamás lo habrían hecho.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, ella había sido tan obstinada y soberbia como para intentar silenciar a uno de los Mortífagos para evitar que pronunciara una maldición, y esa osadía le costó muy caro, aun pensaba en lo que hubiera pasado si él hubiera pronunciado la maldición, había sido tan tonta, la alumna más brillante del colegio al final había resultado inútil, una carga en la batalla en la que dejó solos a Neville y a Harry.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

Ella volteo y se fijó en Ron que estaba en la cama de al lado. Tenía muy mal aspecto y la miraba fijamente. Ella no atino a responder, solo le hizo un leve gesto.

-No pude contra ellos- dijo él en voz baja –trate de defender a Ginny y a Luna y al final ellas fueron las que tuvieron que cargar conmigo-

Hermione lo miro fijamente, ahí estaba él, sintiéndose menos, como siempre, pero ahora era muy diferente a todas las demás veces, él había peleado para tratar de defender a su hermana y a Luna, y ella en vez de pelear, trató de probar una teoría de magia.

-Estábamos flotando en una habitación que era una réplica del sistema solar, de pronto me separé de ellas y no supe cuando recibí un confundas, fui tan estúpido para tocar unos cerebros y…-

-Pensamientos…. Ron esos…- trato de decir ella.

-Lastiman- dijo Ron –Dumbledore me lanzó alguna clase de encantamiento y me comienzo a sentir mejor….no pude ayudar a Harry…ni a ti-

Odiaba llorar frente a los demás, no era algo que le gustara, pero no pudo evitarlo, sin duda cuando Ron le había dicho alguna vez que era una cerebrito soberbia, tenía mucha razón, ahí estaba ella lamentándose lo tonta que había sido, mientras que Ron se lamentaba el no haber podido ayudar a que sus amigos no salieran lastimados.

Ella bajo la mirada, no quería que Ron la viera llorar, no recibió ningún abrazo, ni ninguna frase memorable, solo sintió la mano de Ron rozar tímidamente la de ella, y cuando levantó la vista, vio la mirada de él llena de preocupación.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se mordió levemente su labio inferior, suspiró y tomó de nuevo su pluma.

_Pero nos gustan los chicos que con una sola mirada, sin necesidad de decir ni una sola palabra pueden decirnos lo mucho que se preocupan por nosotras._

Ese verano se forjó un lazo especial entre ellos, no dejaron de discutir, aún las cosas con Ron eran diferentes, no ayudaban demasiado las bromas con las que continuamente Ginny y los gemelos molestaban a Ron, aun así, algo había cambiado desde que estuvieron en la enfermería.

También habían pasado cosas divertidas. Cuando llegó Harry, él y Hermione jugaron un partido de Quidditch contra Ginny y Ron; y ahí Hermione descubrió porqué Harry y Ron se sentían tan fascinados por el juego y el vuelo, la sensación de ir en el aire era indescriptible, Bill había puesto un encantamiento red para que si ella caía no llegara al suelo y sí que funcionó, porque ella se separó de su escoba un par de ocasiones, y Ron también, aunque fue gracias a ella. El pelirrojo estaba algo distraído, volteaba constantemente para todos lados tratando de ubicarla cuidando que no fuera a caer y en una de esas veces Ron pareció salir de la nada, justo cuando ella había errado el golpe a una bludger y el golpe lo recibió la cabeza del pobre Ron.

Apenas volvieron a Hogwarts Hermione tuvo más y más cosa sobre qué escribir, pues fiel a su costumbre, Harry hizo una de las suyas y se separo de ellos antes de llegar a colegio.

Apenas llegó a su habitación y guardó sus cosas, la castaña lanzo varios encantamientos para no ser molestada y tomó su libro para comenzar a quejarse.

_Odiamos que los chicos hagan cosas estúpidas y sin pensar._

Hermione cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado apenas unas horas atrás, Harry se había separado de ellos y no regresó, ella comenzó a preocuparse, mientras que Ron decía que no le pasaría nada, que seguro Dumbledore estaría al pendiente de que a Harry no le pasara nada. Ella odiaba eso de Ron, sabía que él siempre se preocupaba de su mejor amigo, pero siempre reflejaba calma, como si no le importara, o como si considerara que ella actuaba exageradamente.

-¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme Ronald? Harry no regreso-

-Seguro que encontró algo que le llamo la atención- respondió el pelirrojo –ya regresará más tarde.

Pero ese más tarde no llegó, ellos junto a Neville y Ginny abordaron un carruaje rumbo al castillo.

-Luna tampoco llegó- dijo Ginny

-Quizás esta con Harry- dijo Ron

De nada servía la calma de Ron, ella estaba preocupada por su amigo, y no ayudaba mucho que Ron comiera sin parar.

-Deberías de estar preocupado por tu amigo- decía ella muy enfurruñada.

-Hegggmioneff … eggstog egstagg muy guenogg- decía Ron con la boca llena de patatas rostizadas.

Ella le dirigió una mirada glacial cuando vio que a Ron se le salía un poco de patatas por la boca y después lo ignoro, odiaba eso, parecía que uno de los motivos en la vida para Ron era comer y solo comer.

-Prueba esto, está deliciosa- dijo el pelirrojo antes de devorar un plato lleno de lo que parecía ser alguna clase de gelatina, ella en respuesta le dio dos golpes con un libro y estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas cosas cuando vio que Harry y Luna entraban al gran comedor.

-Ouch…te lo dije-

Hermione abrió los ojos y sonrió, parecía que Ron tenía un sexto sentido en cuanto a Harry, sabía cuando preocuparse, y cuando no hacerlo, aunque ella odiaba que al parecer Ron la considerara muy sobre protectora con su mejor amigo.

Las cosas entre ellos parecieron mejorar mucho, y más después de un par de incidentes, aunque pare ser sinceros Hermione debía de aceptar que era ella quien había provocado indirectamente ambos.

Esa noche Hermione estaba realmente molesta, las pruebas para el equipo de Gryffindor habían sido tardadas y tortuosas, desde la mañana sus dos amigos esperaban que comenzaran. Harry era el capitán del equipo y estaba decidido a que volvieran a tener la copa en sus manos, Ron, como de costumbre estaba nervioso.

_No nos gustan los chicos que no se saben valorar, no nos gusta verlos sentirse menos, y mucho menos cuando en realidad son buenos en cosas que niegan serlo._

Ella sabía que así eran las cosas, Harry era un buen líder cuando se tomaba las cosas en serio y se daba un segundo para pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas, y Ron era un muy buen Guardián, incluso Fred y George lo habían dicho muchas veces, pero al parecer, su pelirrojo amigo tenía más miedo a lo que dijera la gente. Esa mañana Ron estaba nervioso, mientras que Harry trataba de darle ánimos para las pruebas. Después de desayunar los tres se fueron al campo, ella subió a las gradas, dispuesta a congelarse un poco con tal de apoyar a Ron; al llegar a las gradas se encontró con Lavender, que junto a las hermanas Patil habían acudido a ver el partido y no paraban de cuchichear apenas la vieron, hasta que finalmente Lavender se le acercó.

-Hola Hermione, ¿viniste a apoyar a Harry?- preguntó la rubia.

-Vine a apoyar a Ron y a Harry- respondió

Lavender la miró y se mordió los labios, pero finalmente se despidió para regresar con sus amigas. Una vez que Hermione tomó el mejor lugar para ver los aros que custodiaría Ron se dio cuenta que uno de los chicos que daba vueltas en su escoba la miraba cada que pasaba, ella alcanzó a reconocerle, era Cormac McLaggen, un chico de séptimo curso que no era nada de su agrado, porque lo había escuchado decir cosas poco amables de los Weasley, en especial de Ron, así que ella evitó mirarlo a toda costa cada que pasaba, pero sí notó que en cierto momento el tipo comentaba algo a Ron y la señalaba, también notó que Ron no lo miró con buenos ojos y se retiró.

El momento para la prueba para el puesto de Guardián llegó, y McLaggen muy a su pesar, había demostrado ser un buen Guardián, ella notó el instante en que la miró y le guiño un ojo; así que aprovecho un instante en que nadie la miraba para lanzarle un encantamiento confundas que fue todo lo que basto para que fallara su último tiro, el momento de Ron llegó y el pelirrojo pudo detener todos los tiros de forma más o menos fácil, al final el había sido el mejor, en eso no había duda, y había sido la primera en levantarse y corear el nombre de Ron, eso basto para que Lavender la mirara de mala manera y junto a las Patil abandonaran el campo.

Hermione suspiro, no le gustaba la forma en que Ron se menospreciaba, pero al menos eso era preferible que fuera un patán presuntuoso como McLaggen.

Al día siguiente y después de una clase de pociones en las que como de costumbre Harry parecía ser un genio, el Profesor Slugghorn los había invitado solo a ellos dos a una reunión con algunos alumnos selectos, Ron había sido ignorado olímpicamente, y menos ayudaba a la autoestima de Ron que el nuevo profesor de pociones no podía aprenderse ni su nombre y menos que no lo invitara a las reuniones del club de las eminencias.

Esa noche Hermione sonreía mientras tomaba su libro para escribir unas cuantas cosas.

_No nos gustan los chicos bocones que abren la boca solo porque están molestos, no señor._

Ella sonrió, durante la clase de herbolaria, que era la última clase del día, mientras trataban de sacar unos bulbos. Ron se quejaba de que él no había sido invitado a la fiesta de navidad, ella estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Ron abrió su bocota, al parecer ella le gustaba al tal McLaggen y Ron bastante molesto le había sugerido que quizás podrían ir juntos, ligar en la fiesta de Slugghorn, y ser nombrados Rey y Reina de las Eminencias, comentario que no le gustó a la castaña.

-Pues si eso es lo que quieres, eso haré, porque pensaba invitarte a ti; el profesor Slugghorn nos dijo que podíamos llevar pareja- dijo ella bastante molesta.

Ron inmediatamente pareció darse cuenta de su error.

-¿Ibas a pedírmelo a mí?- dijo Ron enternecido.

-Sí- respondió ella enfadada –pero ya veo que prefieres que ligue con McLaggen-

-No….yo no quiero eso- murmuró Ron.

Hermione sonrió y se mordió el labio mientras pensaba la frase exacta que quería escribir.

_Pero nos gustan los chicos que saben componer sus tonterías a tiempo._

Los días siguientes Hermione tuvo realmente casi nada para escribir, desde que quedó claro que ellos irían de pareja para la fiesta de navidad del Club de las Eminencias Ron se había portado más amable con ella, tanto si estaban con Harry o cuando hacían sus rondas de prefectos. No lo podía negar, la situación le gustaba, sin embargo, un día sin que ella supiera porqué, todo cambió.

La castaña cerró las cortinas de su cama con más violencia de la necesaria, se puso su pijama y sacó el libro y la pluma.

_Odiamos a los chicos cuando nos tratan mal sin que les hayamos hecho algo._

Hermione estaba bastante dolida, apenas poco más de una hora atrás, Harry y Ron habían regresado de uno de sus entrenamientos, ella ya casi terminaba sus deberes, y sabía que ellos habían perdido casi toda la tarde en el entrenamiento, dudó un poco pero se decidió a ayudarlos, y cuando se ofreció Ron se negó, pero su tono de voz era distante, de principio pensó que quizás le había ido mal en el entrenamiento, así que espero a que se le pasara mientras ella le ayudaba a Harry, pero cuando volvió a preguntarle él le contestó en un tono más frío y distante.

_Supongo que debemos entenderlos cuando hayan tenido un mal día, pero eso no implica que nos guste ser tratadas tan fríamente._

Pero al día siguiente las cosas no mejoraron.

-¿Terminaste tu redacción Ron?- preguntó ella

Ron no respondió, le dirigió una mirada que nunca antes le había dirigido, se levantó de su lugar y se marchó, ella solo abrió la boca, pero no supo que decir, en vez de ello se sentó para tratar de recordar qué podía haber hecho el día anterior para que él se molestara.

Una hora más tarde, habiendo repasado a detalle lo que había hecho el día anterior no encontraba nada que pudiera haberlo molestado, ya antes habían peleado, pero aún así, él jamás la había tratado de esa manera, incluso, en tercer curso cuando él pensaba que Croockshanks se había comido a Scabbers, él jamás dejó de hablarle totalmente, ya que hablaba de ella sin dirigirle la palabra, y jamás la había mirado así.

Esa noche Hermione no escribió nada, había decidido dejarlo pasar un par de días hasta que se le pasara el enojo y entonces sí vendrían los reclamos, pero había algo que aún le incomodaba, y eso era la manera en que la miraba, había mucho enojo, pero sus ojos no solamente decían eso, se notaban vacios, y eso era algo que nunca antes había visto en la mirada del pelirrojo.

Los días pasaron y las cosas no mejoraban, Harry no decía nada, y siempre los miraba con un poco de pena, ella le preguntó qué era lo que le pasaba al pelirrojo y Harry solo dijo que eran cosas del Quidditch, por supuesto que eso no lo creería ni aunque se lo hubiera dicho la Profesora McGonagall, Ron tenía algo y tenía que averiguarlo.

Había notado que había un par de personas que recibían casi el mismo trato que ella: Dean y Ginny, aunque para ser honesta a ellos solo los ignoraba, así que pensó que la molestia con ellos era por su relación, lo cuan seguía dejando en el misterio el enojo de Ron con ella. En las clases le hablaba solo para lo más indispensable, ya habían pasado cuatro días así y esa noche les tocaba ronda, así que supuso quesería la oportunidad perfecta para averiguar qué era lo que había pasado y tratar de remediar las cosas.

Pero nada fue como ella lo planeó, Ron caminaba como si fuera sólo, ella se quedo un poco atrás pensando cual era la mejor forma de comenzar la plática, hasta que se le ocurrió algo demasiado simple que podía dar lugar a iniciar una conversación.

-La clase de Aritmancia de hoy fue difícil- dijo ella casualmente.

-Para una cerebrito no debió de haber sido nada-

Ella de inmediato detecto la inmensa carga de ironía de su repuesta, pero se contuvo de reprochar.

-Nadie se ofreció a responder cuando la profesora pidió la respuesta y todos voltearon a mirarme a mi….y yo aun no tenía la respuesta-

-Podías haber mentido, algunas personas son buenas para eso- dijo el pelirrojo antes de avanzar y dejar a Hermione con la palabra en la boca.

Odio que esa persona especial me trate mal.

El día del primer partido del año había llegado y para variar Ron estaba de lo más nervioso, ella intento darle ánimos, pero Ron ni siquiera le hacía caso, y mucho menos ayudó que Harry tuviera un plan para darle confianza a su amigo. El moreno la había usado y ella había quedado como la mala del cuento, y por si eso fuera poco, apenas empezaba la celebración en la sala común después del triunfo de Gryffindor, Lavender Brown había aparecido junto a Ron y lo besó, ella no resistió el verlo y salió rápidamente para refugiarse en un aula vacía, Harry apareció poco después y por si todo lo anterior hubiera sido poco, Ron llegó unos instantes más tarde, y no llego sólo, su flamante novia estaba con él. No resistió y le lanzo un encantamiento.

_Odio que me engañes, que me hagas ilusionarme, para después tratarme mal, odio lo estúpido que eres para no darte cuenta._

Al día siguiente pareció que una fría barrera de hielo se había levantado entre los dos, por un instante a ella le pareció que el trataba de decirle algo, pero se arrepintió, y tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que su ahora novia estaba pegada a él como si fuera un tatuaje.

Harry trato varias veces de que se hablaran, pero era inútil, pues ella ya no haría más intentos. Él había decidido sacarla de su vida y ella ahora haría lo mismo.

_Odio que me hagas daño, que te burles de mí, que demuestres que eres un hipócrita, que solo me defendía por aparentar que eras diferente, aunque en realidad pienses que solo soy una sangre sucia._

Hermione no pudo seguir escribiendo, estaba demasiado decepcionada para hacerlo, esa tarde Ron se había burlado de ella frente a todos y ella había terminado llorando en los baños de chicas del cuarto piso consolada por Luna.

Esa noche la castaña había tomado una decisión, si él la había sacado de su vida y gozaba restregándole a su novia, ella podía hacer lo mismo, y para empezar no había mejor momento que en la reunión del Club de las Eminencias.

Hermione le había pedido a Cormac McLaggen que fuera su pareja en la fiesta, y él acepto de inmediato, sabía que eso a Ron le molestaría casi tanto como si Víctor Krum fuera su acompañante; la noticia no tardó en correrse y para su fortuna fue testigo del momento en que Ron se enteró. No perdió la oportunidad de hacerle notar al pelirrojo que ella gustaba de los buenos jugadores de Quidditch. El pelirrojo pareció contrariado, por fin en días supo lo que era volver a sonreír.

Sin embargo se arrepintió muy pronto de haber asistido a la fiesta con semejante trol, en los días comunes era fácil evitarlo, pero en un salón cerrado, con pocas personas era bastante difícil, además el tipo no perdía oportunidad para intentar abrazarla, ya había intentado besarla un par de veces, afortunadamente ella había logrado evitarlo, una cosa era hacerle pasar un mal rato a Ron y otra distinta ser besada por McLaggen, el colmo fue cuando trató de tocar su trasero, eso fue todo, McLaggen era historia, un leve encantamiento y el tipo quedo confundido y pudo alejarse lo suficiente para poder tenerlo ubicado y evitarlo el resto de la fiesta.

_Odio que me hagas hacer estupideces, que arruines todo, que no estés ahí para cuidarme._

Las cosas parecían empeorar y en nada ayudaba que se encontrara a Ron y a Lavender hasta en la sopa, siempre abrazados o besándose. Ya estaba cansada de evitarlos. Sin embargo, lo peor no era eso, eran las rondas de prefectos, pues tenían que patrullar el colegio a solas y en silencio.

-Odio hacer esto- murmuraba Ron

Hermione cerró con fuerza su puño.

-Apuesto a que preferirías hacer la guardia con tu novia- dijo ella recordando un comentario que había escuchado de Lavender una noche antes.

-Yo…- dijo Ron.

-Pues a mí me gustaría más estar con Viktor- dijo ella avanzando rápidamente sin ver la mirada de tristeza que había en Ron.

Ella se había cansado, y esa había sido la única guardia antes de las vacaciones de navidad, Hermione partiría con sus padres y no tenía pensado ir a la Madriguera, quería pasar unos días en la tranquilidad de su hogar sin tener que presenciar las desagradable sesiones de besos de Ron y Lavender.

La castaña estaba sentada en su cama enfurruñada, tenía pocas horas de haber llegado a casa con sus padres y una vez más, Ron era el causante de sus problemas. Todo había comenzado por una ocurrencia de su padre.

-Hija, escribe a Ron para avisar que iremos a felicitarlos antes de navidad- dijo el Sr. Granger.

-Es una estupenda idea querido- dijo la Sra. Granger –los Weasley siempre cuidan a Hermione-

-No- dijo la castaña.

-¿No?- preguntaron los Granger.

-Digo, ellos no están en la madriguera, Charlie, ellos van a visitarlo a Rumania- respondió rápido Hermione.

-¿Todos?- pregunto su padre.

-No, solo los Señores Weasley. Ginny, Bill, Fred y George estarán en el Callejón Diagon-

-¿y Ron?- pregunto la Sra. Granger.

-a él lo dejaran con una tía- respondió ella sin darle mucha importancia.

Los señores Granger miraron a Hermione fijamente sin creer ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho.

-Querida, debiste de haberle ofrecido quedarse contigo- dijo la Sra. Granger.

-¿Conmigo?- dijo ella.

-Si hija, Ron podía haberse quedado en la habitación de huéspedes- respondió el Sr. Granger.

-Oh- dijo la castaña sonrojándose un poco, cosa que no paso desapercibida para sus padres –él prefiere quedarse en otro sitio- dijo, en un tono frio e impersonal.

_Odio tener que mentir por tu culpa, y odio escuchar a papá decir que "los novios están enfadados"._

Hermione se recostó en su almohada y recordó que había algo escondido ahí, un simple hechizo bastó para que la almohada se abriera revelando lo que escondía, era una bufanda negra con naranja, estaba un poco torcida y las barbas eran bastante disparejas; la había tejido en el verano para dársela a Ron en navidad.

Ella suspiró y volvió a guardar el regalo, por un instante pensó en desaparecerla o quemarla, daba igual, no se hablaban y veía más lejos cada día la posibilidad de que las cosas mejoraran entre ellos, pero algo se lo impedía, así que finalmente volvió a guardarla.

La vacaciones terminaron y todos regresaron al colegio, las cosas no cambiaron entre ellos, ahora ella era quien no quería tener ningún tipo de trato con el pelirrojo y lo ignoraba cada que podía. Era mejor así, al menos ya no tenía más decepciones. El libro que escribía para Ron quedó guardado en su baúl, hasta el día del cumpleaños de su amigo.

La Profesora McGonagall había entrado a la sala común, ella estaba junto a Ginny ayudándola con su tarea de pociones, cuando su jefa de casa entró y les pidió que salieran.

-El señor Weasley está en la enfermería…..fue envenenado- dijo McGonagall.

-¿Qué?- dijo Ginny.

Eso fue lo último que ella escuchó. Salió corriendo rumbo a la enfermería donde encontró a Harry, no la dejaron pasar a ver a Ron que en ese momento estaba siendo atendido por Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey y el Profesor Snape, Harry le contó lo que había pasado.

Esa tarde sintió como toda la barrera de hielo que había construido para alejarla de Ron se derretía en un instante, Dumbledore fue quien les avisó que Ron estaría bien, pero nada la tranquilizaba, tampoco era de gran ayuda que el experto en pociones los hubiera ignorado respondiendo un lacónico "no morirá".

Harry conto más veces lo que había pasado. A Ginny, a los Gemelos, a McGonagall, pero nada le importaba, Ron estaba mal y eso era lo único que tenía en mente, sabía que su mente analítica seria de gran ayuda en estos momentos, pero no podía pensar nada mas que en el miedo que tenía de perder a Ron.

Esa noche cuando Hagrid los acompaño a la Torre dejando a Ron con su familia, la castaña escribió las últimas líneas de su libro.

_Odio que el único chico que es importante para mí, pueda morir sin saber lo que siento por él, odio pensar que no voy a poder hablarle de nuevo, que no me va hacer reír, ni llorar, ni enojar, odio que no sepa que no importa lo que me haga yo lo amo._

Ron despertó al día siguiente y no hizo falta ninguna clase de platica para que Hermione y él hicieran las paces, ninguno de los dos necesito decir nada para que el otro se diera cuenta de que lo sentían, pero algo cambió, no dejaron de pelear, eso es algo que está en su naturaleza y que al parecer les gusta mucho a ambos, pero sus peleas dejaron de ser tan intensas, apenas unos días después de que Ron despertó, Lavender se convirtió en historia.

El tiempo paso, y la guerra contra Voldemort terminó. Hubo muchas pérdidas, familias quedaron destrozadas, pero había valido la pena, ahora todos podían vivir con la tranquilidad de saber que el Señor Tenebroso había muerto definitivamente.

Hermione y Ron recién se habían mudado a vivir juntos a un pequeño apartamento que rentaban en Londres, estaba muy cerca del colegio de Aurores y de la Escuela Mágica de Leyes. Ginny y Harry habían llegado para conocer el apartamento.

-No creerás lo que encontré esta mañana- dijo la pelirroja

-Ginny, deja eso por la paz- dijo Harry quien se veían un poco avergonzado.

-El secreto del porqué Harry James Potter es considerado uno de los conquistadores más famosos del mundo mágico- dijo Ginny intentando no reír.

-Eso será interesante de ver- dijo Ron.

-Tu cállate, siempre tienes la culpa de todo lo que me pasa- respondió el moreno.

Ginny puso sobre la mesa un pequeño libro "Doce formas a prueba de falla para encantar a una bruja", Hermione no pudo menos que soltar una risita cuando vio la cara que había puesto Harry.

-Por lo que escuchamos, creo que este libro es una copia bastante mal hecha del libro que ha pasado por generaciones entre los Weasley- dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Ha pasado por todos?- pregunto Hermione mirando de reojo a Ron.

-Veras, Bill lo compró cuando estaba en Hogwarts, un año después se lo heredo a Charlie, este se lo pensaba regalar a Percy, pero los gemelos se lo robaron antes de que lo pudiera hacer, y ellos se lo debieron de haber regalado a Ron y supongo que Ron hizo una copia usando pesimamente el encantamiento geminio para regalársela a Harry- narro Ginny.

-Genial, ese libro ha pasado por las manos de todos ellos y del que se burlan es de mí- se quejaba Harry.

-"Las brujas, unas criaturas únicas en el universo, llenas de ternura y romanticismo, aunque a veces quieran aparentar lo contrario todas son iguales, las hay de tantas formas como personalidades y todas sin excepción son tremendamente complicadas, difíciles de entender y de leer."- dijo Hermione

-Leyendo esto seguro ahora sabemos porqué tardaron tanto en pedirnos que fuéramos sus novias- dijo Ginny.

-Oye, yo tarde menos que Ron- dijo Harry indignado.

-Jamás me pediste que fuera tu novia, solo llegaste, me abrazaste, me besaste y cuando platicamos me dijiste que no lo habías hecho antes porque tenias miedo de los celos de Ron-

-Yo…..-

Hermione miraba a Harry y se mordía los labios para evitar reírse, Ron no ayudaba mucho siguiéndole el juego a su hermana, leyendo párrafos y recordando algunas cosas que Harry había hecho, que de hecho eran algunas de las cosas que había hecho también Ron.

Después de que Harry y Ginny se despidieron ,Hermione y Ron estaban recostados en su habitación.

-Jamás me contaste de ese libro- dijo la castaña.

-Fue un poco útil…al menos al principio- dijo Ron.

-Te ha sido muy útil- dijo ella, mientras besaba a Ron en la mejilla.

-Me enseño lo básico-

-¿Solo lo básico?- dijo Hermione.

-Me enseño cómo se puede conquistar a cualquier chica, lo comencé a leer recién llegué a la madriguera cuando terminamos sexto curso, y lo terminé de leer en la cabaña de Bill y Fleur cuando los abandone-

Hermione lo miraba curiosa, Ron había cambiado mucho ese año, su cambio comenzó después de que lo envenenaron, y era cierto, muchas de las cosas que había leído esa noche Ron las había usado con ella.

-Si el libro te enseño lo básico ¿donde aprendiste lo demás?- pregunto.

Ron no dijo nada, se levantó y tomo su varita mágica, un leve movimiento sobre la almohadada y ésta se abrió para que Ron sacara un libro que ella reconoció de inmediato.

-Ese libro- dijo ella -¿Cómo es que lo tienes?-

-Cuando nos escondimos en Grimmauld Place, la última vez que vigilaste el ministerio, buscaba algo que taparme, hacia mucho frio y lo encontré en tu bolso-

Hermione lo veía bastante interesada en saber toda la historia.

-Al principio pensé que era tu diario, pensé en leerlo, pero…tenía que tener confianza en mi bruja, así que decidí no abrirlo.-

-Oye, no tenias por qué no confiar en mí- dijo ella fingiéndose ofendida.

-Tenia celos de Viktor, pero no lo abrí, ese día llegaste temprano y no me dio tiempo de guardarlo, así que lo reduje de tamaño y lo guarde en mi bolsillo, y bueno….después decidí que lo conservaría.

-Sigue contando- dijo ella mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Ron.

-Cuando llegue con Bill y Fleur terminé de leer el otro libro y después de navidad descubrí que el Desiluminador me podía ayudar a llegar contigo, pero no me fue muy fácil, los busque por algunos días, y el día antes de que los encontrara, cuando lo activé, la luz se metió a mi mochila y floto cerca del libro, cuando lo saqué, la luz salió junto a él y se le metió, me dio curiosidad y lo abrí.

-No quería quejarme tanto de ti- dijo ella un poco sonrojada al recordar todo lo que había escrito.

-La mayoría me las merecía, la verdad es que solo en sueños pensaba que yo significaba tanto para ti-

Hermione recordó al Ron que había regresado, era muy diferente al que los había dejado.

-La última pagina es mi favorita- dijo Ron mirándola a los ojos -yo sentí lo mismo cuando nos llevaron a la mansión Malfoy- dijo él.

-Lo sé- respondió la castaña mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba su primer beso.

Ron la miraba sonriente, sin duda, él también recordaba esa frase y ese primer beso.

-Debí de haberle puesto otro título- dijo ella mientras se abrazaba a Ron.

-Yo se lo cambié- dijo Ron mientras le mostraba la primera página con el título que ella había escrito, y tachado y sobre él, el título que Ron le había puesto "Aprendiendo a quererte"

Hermione lo besó, Ron tomo el libro y lo puso sobre su mesa de noche, un movimiento de la varita de ella bastó para que las luces fueran más tenues, ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, no lo necesitaban, sabían que eran el uno para el otro, siempre había sido así, y sin duda alguna siempre lo sería.


End file.
